


Answer Me

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [20]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Question time post-Payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 110. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 20, 2011
> 
> Prompt from [](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/profile)[**whitecollar100**](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #52-Innocent. 
> 
> Hardcore beta by [](http://rose-cat.livejournal.com/profile)[**rose_cat**](http://rose-cat.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

“So what’s _really_ going on with you and the Suit?”

“Drop it, Moz,” Neal snapped, trying to sound menacing, while knowing it wouldn’t work. Letting go wasn’t Mozzie’s style, especially when driven by a mixture of affection, concern and barely acknowledged jealousy.

“I may be short, but I’m not stupid.” Neal frowned at the non-sequitur, as Mozzie continued his wine-fueled rant. “The looks, the smiles, the esprit-de-corps, and now the ring.”

“Nothing’s going on,” he said weakly, which was true, but only technically. When it came to Peter and Neal, not being guilty was a far cry from being innocent.


End file.
